


Worry

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for yaoisakka's prompt "Nick/Eddie Nick gets seriously injured on the job"
> 
> This was before we knew his name wasn't Eddie, so the original version on tumblr has that name.

Monroe raced to the hospital, heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest at every red light he was forced to stop at. It only took eight minutes to reach the hospital, seven less than if he'd been going to speed limit, but it still felt like too long. Nick was hurt and he had to reach him as soon as possible.

He skidded to a halt inside the waiting room, glancing around frantically for some sign to where he should go. The nurse at the reception desk was looking at him strangely but he ignored her, calming enough to think to try to scent Nick out. For a moment he stood still, breathing deeply. Beneath the scent of antiseptic and sickness he could just catch a whiff of his boyfriend down one of the hallways.

He started down the hall, pushing past the nurse who babbled into the phone she had held to her ear, eyes wide. Two security guards appeared at the end of the hallway and he growled, knowing they were going to try to stop him. But he wouldn't let them, not until he saw Nick.

As Monroe walked faster, drawing himself up for a fight, Hank stepped out of one of the rooms. He looked between Monroe and the security guards, assessing the situation, before heading for the security guards. He spoke to them in hushed tones for a moment before they left the way they'd come, glancing back suspiciously as they did.

Monroe stilled as Hank approached him, still tense with worry and fear and a fight that hadn't come. “I need to see him,” he growled, fighting the urge to run to his boyfriend's room.

“I know, I know,” Hank said, smiling slightly. “And I'm not gonna stop you. I just didn't want any commotion in the hallway. Nick needs his rest.”

“He's going to be alright, then?” Monroe asked, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Hank nodded. “See for yourself,” he replied, gesturing to the open door. Monroe took a deep breath, centering himself again, then stepped forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
